Hidden Spring
by Zentia
Summary: A TG Tale with Timon finding a spring the changes him. My very first story ever written and submitted on dA.


It was a very hot summer day in the Savannah, technically one of the hottest being near 115 degrees Fahrenheit. The animals have been more exhausted by their everyday activities, and most have decided to hang in the shade, hiding from scorching sun.

A certain duo, a meerkat and a warthog, were trying to beating the heat as well while living their little oasis. Well, the warthog, Pumbaa, just laid under the shade of some trees sleeping away, snoring loudly as usual. Timon, the meerkat, resting on his makeshift hammock of vines and other tropical foliage, laid there with a disgruntled look on his face when he couldn't get any sleep due to his friend's noise. When enough was enough, he decided to get off, and try to get some R&R somewhere else in the exotic forest.

During the meerkat's trek through the jungle-like terrain, he came across luscious plants and trees that help cool him down, and ate some bugs along the way to settle his stomach. About hour of walking, he became exhausted. Fortunately, when he traveled a little while longer, he came across river with waterfall at his right. Without a second thought he dash over to the falls, and dived right into the water. After a while of soaking, he thought he saw something through the cascading wall of water. He swam pass through the falling water, lifted himself onto the moist, smooth, rock platform, and walked into the waterfalls hidden cavern where cool air was breezed around him. He climbed down a natural formed staircase, and about 10 ft down, he encountered a door frame into room.

The room was a sight to see. It had dark gray rock walls with what looked like ancient markings covered all over them. What is more surprising is the fairly sized round pool or a spring in the middle of it with crystal clear blue water. Timon was in awe of the whole thing and decided to take a dip. Timon thought of telling Pumbaa and Simba later after he takes a test drive, and test it out for an hour or two. He jumped into the water unbeknown of what will happen to him.

The water felt very refreshing, and soaked all the dirt from his fur. He was in total bliss while relaxing with his arms founded behind his head, unknown to him the symbols on the walls started to glow. Soon, he felt a tingling sensation all over his body, but brushed it off. Another similar sensation jolted his body a bit and gave him the chills. 'Okay that was freaky', he thought to himself. After awhile, he looked at his hands. Did...Did they get thinner and smaller?

More changes started to take place. He felt his waist started to get thin, making his body to have an hourglass shape. At this moment, he brushed it as it was no big deal. Then, he started to lift his left leg. His foot looked like it shrank a couple of inches, and his leg seemed slender and slim, which made him panic a little. He then felt a tug along with another tingling sensation in his crotch area. He looked down in wide-eyed terror to his sack shrinking and being absorbed into his body causing him to wince at the slight pain. Again still looking down to a vagina taking place, Timon was way too shocked at the events unfolding before him to do anything. Afterward, He felt his bum inflated a little bit, and then, he grabbed onto his chest when he felt a great amount of pressure and pain as two huge mounds grew, reaching almost what could be EE sized breasts (for a meerkat of course) with dark black nipples protruding from the fur. Another wave of pain arose in Timon's face. He felt pressure as his face took on a round and small feminine form, his nose became small and dainty, his eyelashes were fuller and his ears become shorter as well. Lastly, he felt what could be red-orange hair or hairlike fur growing from the top of his head, and flowing down a bit past the waist while a part of it covered his right eye.

He was now a total she, a very beautiful female meerkat in fact. After compiling all that has happened, she said, "What happ-", she covered her mouth. Was that her voice? It was higher than before. While still in shock, she then ran her hands down her body, outlining every curve and discovered how sensitive it felt. She then experimented with her breasts and cupped/rubbed them, letting out a small moan of arousal from it. Afterward, she touched her slit letting out another moan from the sensitivity and then dug two fingers into it, causing her to moan louder and shiver as she felt juices covering them.

Afterward, she quickly hopped out of the spring, and ran all the way back to tell Pumbaa what have happened with her hips swaying back and forth, and receiving weird glances and ogling from animals in the jungle along the way.

END(?)


End file.
